


奈弥 | 迷梦

by Gotraskhalana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotraskhalana/pseuds/Gotraskhalana
Summary: 在梦心和尚的庙里看见那个半大的男孩时，奈落有一瞬间的恍神。那小法师方才受完戒，一并领了他的法号——字派随的并非此庙规矩。奈落默念着弥勒的名字，感到一阵令人战栗的亲切。在看见弥勒的第一眼，他就感受到了那只迟早会对他张开的右手，恨不能将他吞噬。你很像他。
Relationships: Miroku/Naraku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. 告别

当那个和弥勒有着血海深仇的妖怪的真身第一次显现在惊怒交加的法师面前时，他并未预料到奈落一眼就认出他来。奈落以袖掩面，完全不将盛怒的犬夜叉放在眼里，径直从半空中降临在他的面前。

“呵......你就是弥勒吗？”

“长得和你爷爷一样，色咪咪的。”

弥勒法师当即被这句挑衅激怒了，不仅为奈落语含嘲讽地提起他与自己祖上三代纠缠不休的宿怨，还因为这类所谓命定之事正是他长久以来所憎恨着的。

奈落透过他所看见的不过是差点将其格杀的祖父的余荫，从未将他放在眼里。

他当时下意识地昂首反驳这个只露出半张面孔，却显得无比妖冶邪祟的男人。

“我长怎样，不用你管！”

他几乎是说完就开始不断地后悔了。作为积累多年怨恨的斥骂，这句话凶恶不足，语气暧昧难测，更像少年间的意气之争。而他终于遇见奈落，他本应说些别的话，让奈落变得认真，恐惧，后悔的话。

奈落根本没再多理会弥勒，很快在瘴气的遮掩中逃离了犬夜叉的攻击，其狡诈的风格正如他从小听梦心和尚嘱咐的那样。他想起梦心在他受戒后的晚上把那些隐约的身世巨细靡遗地倾倒给自己，浑身酒气的老和尚把他搂在怀中，言辞逐渐飘忽不定起来，说出的话宛如线香的烟雾缭绕在破旧的内室，逐渐向上方升腾，变得模糊难测。梦心老而臃肿的身躯仿佛也再度变得轻盈，一跃回到年轻时战乱初起的年代，他在酒醉中回忆起与他的祖父并肩作战的过往，和他亲眼所见弥勒父亲短暂的一生——

“那个名为奈落的妖怪，变化多端、极为狡猾，他造就了你的命运......是你一生的敌人。”

此话如同谶语，毫不留情地宣判了贯穿弥勒血脉的命运，梦心的回忆也就到此戛然而止，老和尚躺倒在地昏睡过去，陷入一场更深的旧梦。

而少年法师幼瘦的身躯还在那句审判的余威中颤抖着，他紧紧攥着右手层层缠绕的念珠，掌心传来一阵刺痛。他的法号承自祖父——那个据梦心和尚所言，曾在世间无人不知的强大法师——这传承还包括右手缠绕的念珠所封印的风穴，像一座由如来佛当头拍下的巨掌化成的山，一并将不明所以的他压在名为“弥勒”的沉重诅咒之下。

于是，从弥勒拥有这个名字的那一刻起，就被笼罩在无法抗衡的命运的阴云之下。年轻法师的生命方才开始，就已经不属于自己了。

在奈落真正出现在他面前的这一天，弥勒非但没有感到得以直面宿敌、斩断一切的解脱，反而被奈落对自己名字的呼唤长久地折磨着。他意识到那个残忍的妖怪不过是在确认一个早已落网的猎物——他生在这张网中，却不知如何逃离。

弥勒心事重重地为犬夜叉和戈薇再次详细说明了奈落当年离间桔梗，抢夺四魂之玉的所作所为。枫姥姥惊异地抬起头，问他为何言之甚笃，世间流传着太多关于四魂之玉虚实夹杂的流言。

“您有所不知，我的祖父是弥萢法师，五十年前著述《一灵四魂论》之人。四魂之玉的得名，本身也来源于他。正是为了研究四魂之玉的秘密，他一直追寻着四魂之玉消失前最后试图夺取它的妖怪——奈落的踪迹。”

然后，留下了这个永远无法愈合的伤口。弥勒握紧了右手的佛珠。再三提及关于奈落的过去让法师感到窒息。他已撑到了强弩之末，随便寻了个借口逃一般离开同伴身边，直到走入邻村的酒肆，才收敛了一路急促的呼吸。法师扬起一根修长的手指，向店家示意要一间单独的内室。在略显陈旧、空无一人的榻席上，弥勒侧卧下来，撑起手肘支着脑袋，轻抚一突一突地跳着的太阳穴，那里从方才见到奈落后，一直隐隐作痛。

他要了许多酒，在不知不觉间灌下大半，才渐渐开始感到通身舒畅。恼人的偏头痛逐渐消失，法师又进入了以往熟悉的微醺飘然的状态。这美妙的瞬间如此难得，竟也有机会时常闪耀在他荒诞的人生。弥勒举起杯对着空空如也的半空——

“为了酒！”

他高喊着，猛地将酒一饮而尽，随手把空杯丢在一旁，身体往后一仰，重重躺倒在榻上。他索性把酒壶举起，悬在头顶上方细细端详，浑浊的酒液在壶中晃出轻微声响，再喝下这一壶，也许他就能翩然起飞，去往世界上任何一处地方。

弥勒此刻觉得自己无所不能。酒醉时的臆想自开始四处云游以来，至关重要地维持着他的生活。在无数个追寻奈落却一无所获的夜晚，他时常放任自己在又一个毫无头绪的日子借酒消愁，以期从过于苦闷，看不见任何希望的重压下获得短暂的解脱。

他过早地获知自己的一生只是一场残酷的倒计时，那只无法自控的右手每分每秒提醒着他活着的唯一目标：找到奈落，杀了他。

如果没有奈落，他的生活会无所不能。那时他常这么想。

奈落侵占了他的生命。可是奈落到底在哪里？

他妄图用酒驱散在脑海中挥之不去的魔物的身影。杀了奈落，这几乎是痴人说梦。除了被打穿掌心的祖父，再没人揪出过这个变化多端的妖怪。他倒霉的父亲，直到被风穴吞噬了生命也没能见到奈落的真容。

最残酷的噩梦，莫过于奈落也许就混迹于每日擦身而过的人群中，被他们无知无觉地错过。

至少，他终于见到奈落了......弥勒在登临仙境的轻盈中恍惚地回忆起遇见奈落之前始终紧绷着陷入自暴自弃循环的日子，刚才想起来，竟觉得已经是很久以前的事了。他悬着的心从愤怒中渐渐平缓下来，这变化有些出人意料。

奈落的出现与其说是激怒了法师，不如说是重新赋予了他生存的实感。他的目标从痴人说梦蓦地变成了看得见摸得着的实体。弥勒甚至闻到了奈落周身的瘴气，剧毒的雾紫中裹挟着一股莫名熟稔的气息，从了无人烟的沼泽深处散发的幽闭气味，裹挟着生机勃勃的死气而来，他惶然陷入瞬间的高热。

就在刚才。他和奈落离得那么近......近到他能听见奈落的呼吸。近到他相信那一刻如果毫不迟疑地张开右手，奈落就会被风穴吸进去。

然而奈落周身的威压却熟悉得不明所以，弥勒愣着与他擦身而过的一瞬间，几乎像是已经与奈落相识缠斗了百年之久。那双猩红狭长的眼神自他年轻的脸上扫过，诡异的亲切感扑面而来，令人心悸。

弥勒沉浸在这种无以名状的高热中，通身的血液被奈落唤醒，在他的体内奔腾灼烧。

他无法分清这是由于过量的酒还是方才的回忆引起的，但醉酒高热的情状对他而言不算罕事。自成年起他几乎就病态地投身于醉乡的温柔，第二天清醒后，他会又一次若无其事地扮演起自由散漫的游僧来。

只有老和尚偶尔还会对他好言相劝几句。偶尔回那座破庙歇脚的时候，梦心多半会醉醺醺地瞥他一眼，并不多言，只叫他赶快把污秽的身子洗干净。

这时法师会揣着双手瞪他：我本就是个脏人。

然后法师默默把后半句话吞进肚子里：你自己也好不到哪里去。

法师神思恍惚地想起嗜酒如命的梦心，沉沉地睡了过去。

在晦暗的月光和法师平稳的呼吸声中，清冷寂静的内室渐渐出现悉索的声音，像什么生物在黑暗中动作。一些枝状的触手紧接着从榻榻米四周如迷雾一般的深夜中悄然出现，紧贴着地面蜿蜒蛇行，不一会儿就从房间的角落蔓到席上，慢慢地伸向法师的身体。

那些触手呈深褐色，枝干扩张状若根首，然而爬行的样子却是柔软的。一根触手轻轻碰到法师袈裟的袖口，其余的便从僧袍的四面八方灵巧地探了进去。

弥勒法师对正在发生的一切无知无觉。直到那些枝干爬上了他的身体，触肢顶端从袈裟的另一端钻出，轻挑衣襟，将衣物完整无缺地褪了下来。那具匀称的身体突然暴露在微凉的空气中，法师下意识打了个冷战。

触手瞬间攀上他的四肢。它们紧贴着法师垂下的裸足，沿着线条优美的足弓向上，抚过那双纤细的脚踝，在白日里赶路时被草履的绳勒出不均匀的两圈细痕犹在；顺着肌肉的走势覆上光洁的腿肚，在枝干绕过时溢出些许嫩肉；又穿过隐秘的膝窝，缠上他的大腿。

弥勒手侧滑落的佛珠被撩起，在深夜泛起冰冷的光泽；贴着手臂的那些念珠是微热的，在触手贴上来时还传导着他体热的余温。触手爬上他平展的肩，拂过弥勒微微起伏的脖颈，在此相缠。

粗壮的腕很快将裸露在外的白皙肌肤都裹进它们的环绕中，那些触手逐渐缠满了法师的身体，汇聚在他微微凹陷的小腹。法师的体毛稀疏而柔软，一只冰凉的手从暗处出现，抚上他腿间乖顺垂伏的下体。

那只纤长的人手以极其轻柔的动作抚弄着。法师的身体依旧滚烫，他在无意识中咬紧了自己的嘴唇，面色渐渐涌起潮红。在下身被抚摸到逐渐有了起立的征兆时，那只手却离开了，满怀温存地滑了下去，被微闭的大腿内侧紧紧贴着，夹在精致而细瘦的腿缝中。触肢在碰到那只手后纷纷如同摩西分海一般退去，犹如波浪在轻微的振荡中退潮，沿着海岸留下水渍印记。

水渍是法师渗出的汗水，在触手的包裹下沤成一片滑腻的黏湿，就连胸口挺立的乳尖也湿透了，在月光反射下泛起闪闪一点亮。法师的身体开始微微颤抖，于是那手从腿间抽出了，指尖蜻蜓点水般按过乳首，拂去了稀薄的汗珠，开始仔细地尝。

室内只剩下法师隐约变得急促了些的呼吸，和湿漉吮吸手指的水声。在巨细靡遗地享用了这一丝微咸的气味后，那手又垂了下来，停在法师的鬓角，留恋地替他将汗湿后贴在脸侧的碎发一缕一缕绾在耳后。缠绕在脖颈的触手的柔软尖端从下颌处伸了上来，探进法师微张着喘息的唇间，在他的口腔和喉咙中缓慢地搅动。

弥勒只能被迫张着口，朝空中呼湿热的气，无法咽下的唾液不断顺着嘴角流下来，在半空拉长成一道涎水，亮晶晶的。

那道高大的暗影从法师面前附身下去，吻住了他。

触肢像收到信号，在那一瞬间潮水涌动，将两具身体包裹在一起，越勒越紧。下意识将口张得更大的弥勒没有如愿以偿地得到新鲜空气。那个吻太深，太长，那个拥抱太过竭尽全力，几乎要将两人揉进同一具躯体，直到法师因为缺氧全身剧烈地颤抖起来，和他紧紧相拥的身影才恋恋不舍地离开他的嘴唇。但那些枝干迟迟未从他们紧贴的身体离开，这个姿态保持了许久。

他们的影子映在墙上，如同一颗坚不可摧的茧。

夜空的角落泛起第一缕灰白色，将法师面前的影子照得苍白了几分。那些依偎在法师身上的触手再次动作了，像巫祝的祭礼之舞来到高潮，狂乱地抚摸着法师身上的每一个角落。它们还在生长，变得更加粗壮，将弥勒的身体箍得不能动弹，扭动得更加厉害，几乎钻进他身体的每一处缝隙。

那道影子再次垂下了身，用手珍重地捧起弥勒正逐渐立起的性器，张开湿润的嘴唇含了进去，将他的下身完全地吞没在清晨降临前，夜的盛大终幕。

法师是在第二天清晨被叫醒的。

他匆匆离开酒肆赶回村里，低下头拍打着袈裟的衣摆，只记得昨夜自己和衣而卧，酒后的睡眠一如既往地绵长。他又做了那个每次醉酒时都会做的梦。

他习惯被包裹在梦里柔软的腔体中，被填满的充实感几乎真实强烈到溢出。弥勒相信这是未曾谋面的母亲从远方托来的梦，给予她命途悲惨的孩子人世间仅剩的温存。他从没见过母亲，却熟悉她，她用子宫孕育过他的羊水载着他安详沉睡，像最初胚胎在此扎根生长。那些液体温暖如斯，他凭此返回降世前的空白。

他的梦满怀乡愁。他思念母亲和遥远的过去，轻盈地在子宫中央漂浮着的胚胎一无所有，没有名字没有面容，没有生命一切不可承受之重，只拥有确凿无疑的爱。从梦中醒来的瞬间像降生——“咔嚓”，他和母亲的联结被一刀切断，然后是一声大哭，他孤零零地来到这个世界。

法师抬手将遗留的泪痕擦干。他隐约觉得一场隆重的仪式已经落幕，梦中的母亲来向他宣告正式的离别——宣告遇见奈落后弥勒的成年。他总归要离开曾经的庇佑之所，直面自己的命运。

母亲留下的气味几乎消散干净了，浅浅地萦绕在他的周身的是最后一缕龙胆草的香气，带着一点苦涩。弥勒告别了龙胆草味的梦，去迎接终于值得一过的人生——

他提起精神，加快了脚下的步伐。

“弥勒！昨晚你跑到哪里去了？”

他在村口就听见犬夜叉的高喊迎面而来，打破了村庄清晨的宁静。

戈薇和枫姥姥也从木屋里走了出来。

“法师大人没遇见什么危险吧？我们担心奈落随时可能来抢四魂之玉碎片，所以近期还是不要单独行动比较好。”

“枫姥姥和戈薇小姐说得对。” 弥勒脸上露出有些歉疚的笑容，才和出门劳作的村民一道往田间去，开始了一天的早课。他的心又缓缓地平静下来。

昨夜是和过去放纵生活的最后告别，待在同为奈落受害者的同伴身边，弥勒感到从未有过的安稳。他握紧右手的念珠，感到风穴在压抑之下隐隐跳动。弥勒心念一动，抬头望向被朝日燃成浅金色的云层，似乎有什么话要对母亲说，最终却只是动了动嘴唇，没有开口，目光向天边更远的地方望去。

他们要一起出发，去寻找奈落的踪迹，他的风穴如今已经是保护同伴们的武器了。 

“如果能逃离被风穴吞噬的命运”……弥勒第一次在心里作出了这样的假设。在梦以外的地方，他和母亲还会相遇吗？

他再也没有梦见过母亲。


	2. 相守

梦心在第二天日上三竿时，终于找到了睡得正香的小法师。

“才受完戒，你连早课都不做了！我怎么养了你这么个懒东西......起来起来！”

弥勒被一脚踢醒的时候还有些茫然，一边起身一边无奈地嘟囔：“什么嘛，分明是你也才醒吧......”

他跟着梦心去厨房弄了些吃食。吃饭的时候两人对坐着，显然还在赌气。

梦心先开了口。“你睡这么死，是不是昨晚偷喝了我的酒？”

“......我昨晚梦见母亲了。” 弥勒低着头，突然牛头不对马嘴地回了这么一句。

“......”

“您昨天没和我说。您认识我母亲吗？她是什么人？”

“我啊，也没见过你的母亲。”

梦心像是被勾起了久远的记忆，他面容变得有些古怪，伸手摸了摸弥勒的头。

“你和弥光当年一样，都是被遗弃在庙门口，让我捡回来的。妈的，肯定是他们俩死前嘱咐的，不忍心辜负女人，就丢给我这个孤家寡人老头子来养……算了，也只有老衲我能一眼认出你和弥光了，你们长得和弥萢小时候几乎一模一样……”

弥勒便闭上嘴不再问了。

昨天受戒时的情景还历历在目。这庙平时除了他们一老一少就没有别人，可受戒得名再怎么说，也是件不大却不小的事，梦心之前出门买酒时和伙计提起来，附近的人也就零零散散地知晓了。

这天，一些和梦心相识的村民来了庙中，还凑了些香火钱，给弥勒做了件像样的新袈裟。

受戒实在是谈不上隆重，梦心也只是起得稍微早了一些，拿扫帚赶院内朽脆的枯叶，反正秋风总还是有一搭没一搭地吹落更多在地，扫也扫不净。

少年法师换上崭新的僧袍，跨上台阶走到梦心和人们面前。他连头也没剃，更不提烫戒疤，勉强把半长不短的头发在脑袋后扎起个小辫，就算打扮过了。

梦心有他的歪理，说你本不是我这庙里的，也不随我的名，我可不剃你的头。

众人回他，你这破庙看起来倒也不像个有规矩的地方。

大家哄堂大笑起来，梦心在一片笑声中宣布，以后你的法号就叫弥勒。众人又开玩笑似的拱手喊他几声，弥勒法师，这就算结了。

庙里难得热闹一回。也不知谁被那句“弥勒法师”引起了话头，开始聊起从前的事来。几个旧香客留在偏房和梦心寒暄，弥勒端了些热茶送来，一个老人突然抬头盯着他看。

“弥勒这孩子，和二十年前的弥光真像啊。”

上了些年纪的香客们也纷纷应和，回忆起旧时光景，你一言我一语地聊了起来。说当年梦心法师宝刀未老的时候，身上还有风流倜傥的派头，那时寺里还热闹着，香火络绎不绝。梦心身边跟着一个从小在寺里养大的弃儿，长成少年时已经显露出聪颖的天资，时常为邻里除妖驱魔，在附近一带的村庄小有名气，被尊称为弥光法师。

弥光年纪轻轻便法力高强。那时大家都知道弥光法师要继承梦心的衣钵，可不知哪一天，弥光突然从庙里消失了，从此下落不明。

村人们曾四处打听过他的消息，而梦心却一反常态，从那天起就闭门谢客，拒不露面。

过了很长一段世间，人们再见到梦心法师时，他几乎已经垮了，样子也像换了个人。梦心元气大伤，从此就颓靡放纵了下去，变得嗜酒如命，对其余一切都提不起兴趣。

这古庙便也和他一样，从此一蹶不振了。

老头子们谈起往事，招呼弥勒一同坐下了，爱怜地看着眼前青涩如同朝霞的少年人。时光无情地流逝，令人唏嘘感叹。

说起弥光，气氛变得有些沉重，于是有个香客出言打趣，开玩笑说弥光许是还俗了呢，弥勒说不定是梦心替弥光养的孩子吧。

不料梦心听了却真的生起气来，腾地站起身，瞪着眼举起法杖，竟是作势要打。

香客们便一个个讪讪地噤了声，将话题转到别处去，可又实在没什么好说的，不一会儿，老人们也都散去了。

弥勒扶着气呼呼的梦心坐了下来，梦心指挥他去厨房弄几个小菜。等他端着饭菜回来，梦心已经抱着酒壶，喝得有些微醺了。

他一把揽过弥勒，一股浓浓的酒气喷在弥勒脸上，随口说出了弥勒即使做足心理准备，却依然感到震惊的话。

“弥勒，我告诉你罢，他们说的弥光法师，就是你的父亲。”

“那我手上的风穴，和他有关吗？”弥勒喃喃道。他的心中对自己的身世已经隐约有了模糊的答案，但他还是开口问了。

梦心对风穴熟悉到仿佛这洞是生在他自己身上一样，弥勒记得小时候恶作剧地去吸池塘里的水，结果风穴突然撕裂，他忍着剧痛跑回庙里，梦心甚至问也不问一声，就拽出他背在身后藏着的右手狠狠打了几下，然后长叹了一口气，默默替他把撕裂的伤口补了起来。

那串念珠也是在那一天缠上右手的。梦心补好那处裂痕后，转身在一个旧箱子里翻了老半天，拿出一串陈旧的念珠，放在手中摩挲了很久很久，最终像是下了很大的决心，才依依不舍地把它递给幼小的弥勒。

“平时记得封印风穴，不要再随意使用它了。”

梦心又猛地灌下一口酒。

“你手上的风穴，你父亲有，你爷爷也有，是一个叫奈落的妖怪下的诅咒。风穴会不断扩大，最终把你吞噬，除非杀了奈落。”

弥勒终于还是问出了那个答案昭然若揭的问题。

“所以他已经死了，对吧。”

“捡到你的那一刻，我才意识到，他真的死了。”

梦心说出这句话费了很大力气。他再不提弥光的事，转而说起了弥勒的祖父——弥萢法师。相比之下，梦心显然更不介意提起弥萢，从今晚他对弥勒一吐真言的阵势来看。

梦心尤其爱提弥萢的丑事，说弥萢是个看见漂亮女人就迈不动步子的变态，说他那时拉着自己到处云游，但除妖驱魔的风头都让弥萢出尽了......梦心借着酒劲开始发疯，讲到激动处甚至手舞足蹈地开始比划，把那个旧箱子里的东西哗啦一下倒了出来，抓起一本泛黄的书怼到弥勒手里。

弥勒看了一眼那几乎世人皆知的书名，才意识到这个时常被梦心骂骂咧咧挂在嘴边的人，也就是自己的祖父，到底曾经多么强大。

“弥萢这家伙懒得很，连这书也是我把他的口述记下来，帮他整理的。呸！”

即使是少年，也从梦心抱怨的语气中听出许多怀念、不甘和亲昵的味道。

梦心癫狂了一段时间后又平静了下来，仿佛已醉过了，到达了某个超然的境地。他一口接一口地喝着酒，把弥勒揽在怀中，静静地看着弥勒，已有些痴了，搂着他说着体己话。弥勒望着梦心醉眼朦胧，细密地嘱咐他，然而那目光细看竟像是渺远透明的。

人人都说他和父亲长得像，梦心飘渺轻盈又重于千斤的视线，到底穿过了他的身体，看见的是他的父亲弥光，还是他的祖父弥萢？

弥勒第一次感到了孤独。

与其说这关于梦心，倒不如说关乎他自己存活于世的意义。

弥勒无法自控地开始想象自己死亡的情景，无论怎么想，那都是极度孤单，悲凉的一幕：他在无人目睹的空旷之处等待右手的裂缝张开血盆大口，呼啸的狂风狰狞地抹去一切他存在过的痕迹，他被卷入不存在于这个世界的空间，永世不得超生。

他渡不了自己，到不了彼岸。

梦心摇摇晃晃地站起来走出内室，说要去佛殿外的空地上纳凉，弥勒搀了年迈的老和尚一把，那截干涸衰老的手臂热得滚烫，像是回光返照。

弥勒望着梦心的背影，见他慢慢走远了，背影微微弓着，步履有些蹒跚。

他更觉悲从中来，第一次想起了自己的后事。不知道为什么，少年法师确信自己会死在这老和尚之前。他想到梦心再没有更多一次的时间和机会，在破庙门口捡到他遗留在世的婴孩。

况且，谁会愿意为他孕育生命？

不详的、背负着诅咒的、早夭的，被弃绝的后代。

像他一样。

为什么他会来到这个世界上？

当弥勒深究起他和弥光的降世，才意识到弥光和弥萢是被深深爱着的，无论他们多么厌弃自身的存在，短暂易折的生命啊，在被风穴吞噬之后，已经永恒地镌刻在他人的心上。他们的爱人们将留恋铸在一代又一代的子嗣身上，历经十月怀胎，在温暖的腹中诞下延续血脉的新生命，即使这生命一出生就是肮脏的、沉痛的、脆弱的、一眼看得到头如同朝露一般短暂的，他们依然义无反顾地去了，然后抚养这样的孩童长大，目睹他们走向必然的灭亡。

这诞生于诅咒中的依恋是永无止境的恶性循环，哺育一代又一代子嗣飞蛾扑火般走向既定的灭亡，正如饮鸩止渴。

弥勒不禁悚然。

梦心已饮下两杯相同的鸩酒，飞速地催折着他曾经繁茂的生命。

弥勒从未如此深切地感觉到，自己的降生是一种罪孽。

少年法师托着虚浮的脚步迈进一间无人的偏房，无力地跪倒在供着佛像的台前，有些哆嗦，却无比虔诚地将双手合十了。

“没有女人会愿意为我生小孩。”

与其说是祈愿，不如说是自我安慰。弥勒默念着，不可因一己私欲祸害他人，未曾与他谋面的女人和不会存在的婴儿都是无辜的。

年少的心越是不坚定，就越要强迫自己去默读这句话，然后那可恨的反抗心就在紧箍咒一样的镇压下生长得更快了，一声一声地诱惑他，说这诅咒是愚公移山，是要你们世世代代坚持不懈，消灭邪祟。说风穴乃是一种难得的天资与武器，怎能使之轻易断绝。说奈落就盼着法师的强大血脉消亡的那一天，无论如何不能令他如意。

弥勒开始称自己为弥勒的第一天，在痛恨着奈落与痛恨着自己的煎熬中，混沌地想着死亡和新生儿，继而想起自己的母亲，想到那也许是自己来到这个世界上唯一拥有的爱，想着自己是否会有爱人，而他的爱人将会成为什么样的母亲。

他一边痛苦地思索着，一边试图胡乱掩盖着身体渐渐生起的反应。

是梦心无法教他的事情。

奈落少有地失去了从容高贵的姿态。

他有些艰难地藉最后的夕照落在古刹外的老树上，指尖燃起一缕幽焰焚尽了外衣，将通身的气息隐匿起来，显得很是落魄。直到夜幕沉沉降临，奈落残破的单衣被冷风吹得猎猎作响，他竟不由得打了个冷战。

好在那一头长发还披散着，层层蜷曲，细密地拂在他的身上，如同海床上飘摇的海草织就的冰凉被褥。

他侧过头去，望着那座破败寺庙中的如豆灯火。白日里尚且门可罗雀的庙，现在几乎空无一人，只剩几盏纸灯还晦暗地亮着，在夜风中忽明忽暗地闪烁。

漆黑的佛殿外，梦心醉倒在地上，偶尔发出几句胡乱的呓语。

奈落的目光斜穿过前院，越过供奉巨大佛像的森严正殿，停留在一侧渗出隐晦烛光的偏房内，半大的少年法师正跪在供奉着一尊菩萨的佛台前。那尊弥勒半跏像身形修长，翘起一脚，正闭目沉思，仿佛下一秒就会醒来。少年法师全身赤裸，紧闭着双眼，眉目间竟与俊美庄严的佛像极为相似，他如柳枝一般单薄的身体微微颤动，深紫色的新袈裟落在脚边。

他啜泣着，将头垂得很低，几乎要垂在地上，一只手抹着泪，一只手紧握着下身稚嫩的性器，一下一下地动作着，身体止不住地颤抖，他那么瘦弱，摧折着自己的身躯近乎匍匐在地，几乎像是要被风吹灭的烛火。

奈落的目光钉在他脊骨毕现的背上，看他小声哭泣着抽动下身，不知是冻得还是情动所至，皮肤开始泛起粉红。少年法师小心翼翼地释放着欲望，压抑的哭声却那么伤心，仿佛有什么永不会被淡忘的伤心事，仿佛他犯下的是永远不可饶恕的错误。

法师的哭声逐渐听不见了，却还在不住地抽噎，他的身体向前屈，直到额顶碰到冰凉的地板，以头触着地，背和细窄的腰向上弓着，腿间张开了一条小小的缝隙，替代喑哑呜咽的是他快哭得噎住的喘息。他喘着，扬起纤细的肩颈，仰面紧闭着眼，泪珠却还是一颗颗地从脸颊滴了下来，小法师就那样紧绷着身子达到了高潮——

他的呼吸不稳，想要憋着气音，却被乱糟糟地呛得咳了一下，满面潮红带着泪痕射了出来。

弥勒忍不住直起一点上身，几滴液体就溅在了面前佛台的柜角。他来不及清理身子就跪伏着爬上前去擦，一边擦着他的眼泪又一次地流下来了，这次像断了线的珍珠一样，怎么也停不住。

他用手拭去飞溅的精液，大腿间的那些乳白却黏黏糊糊地顺着爬行的动作一同流了下来。奈落目不转睛地看着那些东西慢慢滴下腿内侧柔软的肌肤，看小法师羞红了脸想要夹住，急得粉红的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，脚背紧紧地绷着，露出薄薄的肌肤下的血管，让奈落生出了想要握住凹陷的足弓亲吻的念头。

变成人的奈落，连欲望也软化得开始像人。他没有想着咬开弥勒气血丰沛的双足吮吸他的血肉，哪怕他能够想象那样做的甜美滋味。

奈落的身体也有些热了起来，他如今很虚弱，为了避开妖怪的追杀挨到了变成人的最后期限。他靠在树枝上半卧着，望着小法师瘫软的身体像被魇住了一样倚着柜角，颤悠着将手伸进腿间，掏了一手粘腻的体液，又不知向哪擦净去，胡乱地抹在自己的屁股上。

奈落的眼神就跟着移到他的股间，那一点点乳白顺着臀缝往下滑，滑到更为幽深的地方。

小法师最后连袈裟也没披上，就带着满脸未干的泪痕倒在地上睡去了。奈落看他一双细长的腿，裸露着横陈于冰凉的地砖，更深露重，连奈落也不由得打了个寒颤。

永远不让人省心的法师啊。

奈落被方才目睹的隐秘情事撩拨得身下硬了起来，他握住了那有些陌生的，来自盗匪的人类身体的器物，缓缓套弄着，仰头望月，思绪已飞离了这个寒夜。

他看见法师掀起斗笠，那双神采飞扬的双眼从人群中一眼认出了他——锡杖上的环在激烈的碰撞中发出清脆的响声，法师高举着他耀眼的法器，毫不犹豫地朝他迎面劈下；看见法师第一次朝他走来时，怀着无限憧憬、兴奋、战栗，深紫的僧袍上反射着明亮的金光；看见法师在旷野大声诅咒着他的名字，迎来无人观看的盛大灭亡；看见孩童在睡梦中喃喃低语，他握住紧攥着的稚嫩拳头，婴儿睁开一双大眼，茫然地望着他，他下意识地转过头去，才想起新生儿的视觉是模糊的，看不见自己的真容。

奈落分不清眼前的是过去，还是未来。他只知道法师眼里始终是他，他确知法师凝视着任何一片虚空时，脑海里浮现的都是他的面容。

远处偏房里，年少的弥勒已经睡熟了，奈落在口中轻声喊着这个崭新的名字，在某一刻声调陡然拔高了几分，在手中释放了出来。

他的脸上终于逐渐显现了倦容，天将要亮了。

奈落的躯体在日出时开始重生。鬼蜘蛛的伤痕淡去，他飞身从树上跳下，神不知鬼不觉地潜入清寂的寺院中。

弥勒果然着凉了，他探出几只如树干粗细的手臂，捡起散落在地上的衣物，温柔地托起睡梦中的弥勒，将他和那温热的传达着生命力般跳动着的软肉贴紧。

我如此注视着你的父亲长大，注视着他还未为人父便早早夭亡。

我在横亘于你父辈的命运中打穿了一个洞，那洞通往无尽的虚空。只要我不死，你与我的联系就永远无法断绝。

来杀了我吧。


	3. 初遇

梦心启，

我正在钟乳洞中给你写信。这里距离驱魔师村不远，在村西面高山的山腹中，一大片森林隐匿着它。驱魔师首领所言非虚，这里是平安时代的翠子巫女的葬身处，洞内还保存着她和魍魉鬼怪纠缠搏斗的痕迹。

我已建议驱魔师们将翠子灵魂转化的珠玉尽快交由桔梗巫女了。将自身无法掌控的邪恶与诱惑之物留在身边，会带来无穷无尽的危险，净化和守护这样强大的力量显然更加紧迫。不过我的委托还未结束，研究它的时间如今变得更充裕了，钟乳洞依然保存得非常完好，尚未被外人知晓踏足，这里有许多可供考证翠子灵魂的痕迹。

我的理论即将要完成了，翠子巫女灵魂化成的玉将是支撑一灵四魂论最强有力的例证。这是最近最令人兴奋的消息了，我正站在几百年前融合了强大灵力与妖魂的战斗发生地，翠子巫女的铠甲正悬在我头顶。她的尸首和妖怪们的纠缠在一起，还保持着掏出心和灵魂的姿态——简直像是神迹。更恐怖的是那颗玉——请一定马上启程来，你不知道那玉有多美，蕴含了多么强大的力量，它像灵魂的琥珀，封存着翠子巫女和妖怪交战的精魄。我想任何一个亲眼目睹或触碰过此玉的人，这辈子都很难忘记它。

我暂时将它命名为四魂之玉。

如无意外，我还将继续住在驱魔师村研究一段时间。等你来了，我们就一同启程前往桔梗小姐所在的村子拜访她，也许能有机会让你也感受四魂之玉的灵力。

（附近风景优美，等诸事了结，我们可从此地出发往西再云游一段时日）

（如庙中有要事留你，你就说，我请你帮忙来封印罕见妖物，十万火急）

弥萢

住持看罢最后一段深吸一口气，对梦心好气又好笑地挥了挥手，“走吧走吧！这庙是供不下你们两尊大佛了。”

梦心嬉笑着背起一早收拾好的包袱，起身往弥萢的方向行去。

多年以后，梦心一直清晰地记得这封信里的内容。他有时不禁会想，如果当时没有答应弥萢和他一道前往钟乳洞，弥萢还会生起再去拜访桔梗的心思吗？也许后面的一切都不会发生。可当时的一切都是那么寻常和顺其自然，信中谈及的一切却在之后短短两个月的时间里，就天翻地覆地改变了。

甚至连最后一句打趣的玩笑，也令人毛骨悚然地应验了。

梦心依然没想明白哪里出了问题。故事的开头温情得像一个过分美好的铺垫，在驱魔师村，他和弥萢住在一起，弥萢离开钟乳洞捧着笔记回屋后，总会喋喋不休地和梦心说起这几天的新发现，他们一边讨论着理论一边整理草稿。梦心总是想起那段快乐的日子。

梦心的法力离弥萢还差得远，投入在佛理和学问中的精力也不及对方，他不是愿意花上所有时间埋头故纸堆遗迹的那类僧人，却意外成为了驱魔师村的强大助力。附近的村人鲜少得知弥萢法师低调地深居简出在此，梦心法师的大名却无人不晓，他平日里跟着驱魔师们四处除妖，一路上又乐于为人驱邪超度，过得很是逍遥。

他们各有所志，各司其职，自小以来都是这样，连他们所在的寺院里的僧人也这么说。他也听过不少惋惜，说可惜梦心与弥萢生在一处，毕竟以他的天资成为住持绰绰有余，而且梦心对寺中事务比弥萢上心得多，弥萢却不只是他们寺的弥萢法师，常年在外忙着各处的委托。梦心对这种话不置可否，他不像他们想的那样对自己的人生不够满意——弥萢注定要成为下任住持，他帮弥萢一道打理杂务，生活一眼望得到头。

因此梦心还浑然不觉，他此后的一生都被困在这个近在咫尺却没有发生的未来，驱魔师头领匆匆前来找他和弥萢的清晨天还未亮，他们一路缄默地穿过密林往钟乳洞走，梦心觉察出头领隐含的不安，在甫一踏入洞穴时他甚至没来得及抬头望一眼翠子的遗迹，就听见驱魔师扑通落地，跪在了他和弥萢面前。

“弥萢大人，我们半夜得到急信，桔梗大人所在的村庄昨日遇袭，桔梗大人重伤身亡。四魂之玉似乎消失了......”

“四魂之玉最初是由驱魔师村交给桔梗巫女的，我已调集全村精锐前去支援。二位已帮助我们太多……但桔梗遇袭，四魂之玉下落不明，此行凶险，我等冒昧请您二位出山，一道前去。”

梦心似乎听见弥萢轻不可闻地叹了一口气，放下了手中的纸笔。他们和驱魔师一道赶了过去。

桔梗的葬礼已经结束了，村民没有受到严重的袭击。在再三向村人和巫女的妹妹确认过，四魂之玉已按桔梗的嘱咐，和她的遗体以最快的速度被灼烧殆尽，并未流落世间或被其他妖怪夺走后，闻讯从四方赶来的众人才终于放下心，在村边驻守几日后，确认没有妖怪趁机进犯，也渐渐散去了。

弥萢亦仔细查验了桔梗被火化处的空地，才对驱魔师首领轻轻颔首：”如此，贫僧便放心了。“ 但神情还带着一丝不甘，驱魔师们离开后，梦心和他还在村中停留了一段日子，根据村人的见闻和枫的回忆搜寻更多的细节。他们一道去看过御神木上沉睡的犬妖，弥萢仔细端详着那支破魔之箭，对梦心道：

”你不觉得奇怪么？村人说桔梗是被偷袭重伤而死，这半妖虽然身上流着西国犬大将的血，到底对桔梗而言也不算难缠的对手，怎么最终临死前也只是将他封印了，没有杀了他？“

”也许人总是难以在瞬间接受欺骗和背叛吧。你还记得阿枫说他的名字叫犬夜叉么？桔梗一定和这个半妖熟识，才给了对方可乘之机。不过斯人已逝，作为旁人也只能观察出这些，其他的恐怕都再也不能知晓了。你还有什么没想明白的地方么？“ 梦心害怕四魂之玉的消失给弥萢造成太大打击，小心地问他。

”我只是想知道，四魂之玉是如何消失的，“弥萢看起来有些苦恼，”因为找到玉时，驱魔师们用尽一切办法都无法消灭它，而且那玉充满邪气，我才建议他们将玉托付给桔梗大人。“

”听说四魂之玉能实现人的愿望。也许让玉消失，是桔梗大人临终前对玉许下的愿望？”

“可我们再也无从知道，四魂之玉到底是如何实现持玉之人的愿望的......你还记得枫告诉我们，桔梗曾经说四魂之玉能分辨善良和邪恶的愿望吗？好像还说过如果许下善良的愿望，四魂之玉可能会消失……”

“从四魂之玉消失的结果来看，也许桔梗的猜想是正确的。以此推论，之前对玉许下的所有愿望都是邪恶的，这倒能解释驱魔师刚夺回的玉为何污秽不堪……不过，四魂之玉是怎么分辨善良和邪恶的愿望的呢？” 

“这涉及到直灵和曲灵的转化......”弥萢喃喃自语，一边和梦心说着，一边继续在村子附近四处寻找。

在那个隐秘的洞穴，他们最初发现了鬼蜘蛛生变的痕迹。

对于弥萢法师而言，找出这个妖怪不是难以做到的事。他提起极高的专注和警觉，沿着那一缕微弱而清晰的妖气前行，很快发现了对方离开村庄的踪迹。

几乎是在踏进洞穴的一瞬间，桔梗的死就有了答案。腐烂的草席周边满溢尸臭，桔梗遇袭之处的隐约死气指向了源头。至于妖怪万般变化迷惑人心的外表，在法师面前谈不上伪装——色相虚妄。

弥萢和梦心对视一眼，心下有了决定。他当即径直向妖气的方向奔去，让梦心立刻回村守着村民。梦心没有料到这一等就是月余，他只接到弥萢的几封信件，说这名为奈落的妖怪阴险狡诈擅于逃窜，双方缠斗苦战，连他也感到棘手。他已确定此妖正是设计杀害桔梗，抢夺四魂之玉的真凶，因此，他一定要将这个威胁彻底斩除。

奈落之名自此开始流传。

弥萢欺骗了梦心，继而通过梦心欺骗了世人。他无论如何无法对任何人承认自己隐秘的私心。对奈落穷追不舍，恰恰是因为他不想立刻杀了奈落，他只想亲口问问奈落这桩旧案的细节，问奈落是否曾拿到过四魂之玉，对其许下愿望。在发觉奈落设计杀害桔梗的时候，第一时间涌上弥萢心头的不是对真凶的愤怒，而是狂喜——他找到了世界上最后一个见过四魂之玉的人！桔梗带走的四魂之玉的秘密，还没有被彻底埋葬。

他不顾一切地追了过去，那一缕妖气是他的救命稻草，系着一灵四魂论最后缺失的秘密。最终在遇见奈落的那一刻，弥萢发觉自己彻底的卑劣和自私无处遁形，奈落不仅该死，更该被他亲手杀死，因为他是唯一利用了桔梗和驱魔师用生命守护的四魂之玉的人。可他太想，太想知道了。所以他无法说服自己不动手，更无法说服自己动手。

弥萢在不断的痛苦中追逐着奈落，不断追问他夺取四魂之玉的细节，又不断状似无意地纵容他重伤后的逃窜。而他知道得越多，就越自责。

久而久之，连奈落都从这场命悬一线的猫鼠游戏中发现啦些乐在其中的滋味。在弥萢法师又一次揭穿他，将他逼到无路可退的角落，举起了法杖，好像下一秒就能杀了他，但弥萢只是低下头，凑到奈落眼前，低声质问。

“奈落，你到底有没有拿到过四魂之玉？”

奈落桀骜地仰起头，索性将脆弱的脖颈露在法师面前，狞笑了一声。

“不错，四魂之玉是我抢走的，只不过后来我还给了那只蠢狗而已。”

法师的权杖抵住他的喉咙压了上去，逼得很紧，几乎让奈落无法呼吸。

“你到底有没有对四魂之玉许愿？”

“如果我不说，你这次又准备找什么借口把我放走，法师？” 被窥见全部邪恶的半妖，也同样窥见了法师的虚伪。

弥萢沉默了一瞬，手中的劲却没有放松，奈落闭上眼不说话了。他们僵持了半晌，就在奈落感到那根法杖开始用力，马上就要置他于死地时，忽然感到浑身一轻。

“你逃不掉的。”

奈落睁开眼，法师已不见踪影。

弥萢意识到奈落开始利用他的欲望。起初，奈落是兴奋的，精妙的伪装手法第一次被人识破，他得意洋洋地炫耀自己的功勋。后来，从他嘴里问出点什么变得越来越难，奈落的言语往往真假参半、支离破碎，弥萢只能在下一次将他逼到绝路前不断地猜想、推翻。他甚至怀疑起奈落在故意暴露自己的行踪，引诱他不断地追。

他们就这样玩了整整一个月的追逐游戏。然后，弥萢突然间失去了奈落的踪迹。

弥萢万分谨慎地行走在集市中，产生了些许如释重负的轻松。他为避人耳目一直离群索居，将一切精力都集中在奈落和四魂之玉上，很久没有想过其他的事，而现在弥萢突然全都想了起来，想起还在桔梗死去的村庄里等待的梦心，想起他的谎言，那些与将梦心骗出寺庙的顽劣截然不同的谎言；想起所有人都等待着德高望重的法师斩妖除魔为民除害，想起他这一生受过无数信众的赞誉，他感到惶然不安。

好在，他几乎问完了一切要问奈落的问题，如今要亲手履行他对世人许下的诺言。他安慰自己，斩除奈落之后，过程就不再重要，他卑劣的人格也会随着奈落而逝。没有奈落熟悉的沼泽与瘴气味的街道生气蓬勃，散发着干燥温暖的香气。

只剩最后一次，找到奈落，然后杀了他。弥萢心下想着，竟感到有些怅然若失，他又变得不确定起来，通过这次杀戮完成的是亡羊补牢，还是他又在利用奈落的死，像利用驱魔师和桔梗的死一样，只为了用不复存在的四魂之玉去验证他的一灵四魂论。奈落不仅该杀，还理应由他来杀，弥萢在忏悔，他又要借这些正当的理由掩盖卑劣的自己。他发现今天奈落的气息隐匿得彻底，竟有些希望奈落这次真的逃到很远的、自己再也找不到的地方去了，这样他就不用成为破坏决斗规则的小人。可是法师想起寄给梦心的信里的承诺，他后悔了，他不该让奈落觉察到他真实的目的。

弥萢不安地在街上漫步，害怕自己是下意识地想放走奈落才迟迟找不到他，这时有一位女子从弥萢身旁匆匆跑过，撞了他一下。弥萢回过神来，抬头只望见她的背影，长发匆匆以一枚发簪挽起，黑发柔和地卷着波浪，亮如丝缎，衣着却是黯淡破旧的，极不相称。那女子仿佛感受到弥萢的视线一般，慌张地回过头来，恳切急迫地拉住了他的袖口。

"法师大人，求您救小女子一命。"

弥萢一眼瞥见这女子的面容，竟和奈落化成人形的模样有些相似。他愣住了，可女子以为他没有拒绝，就将身子小心翼翼地靠近了一些，把身形掩藏在他怀抱的阴影中。弥萢听见身后人群奔跑的声音，只好拉着这女子进了隔壁的一间酒肆，要了最里侧的内室。坐定后，他用法杖挑起窗页，窗外有十几个杂役正在街上搜寻查问。

弥萢也不出言，只是以淡淡探寻的目光看过去。这时才看出，那女子的眉用铜黛轻轻扫过，眉峰上挑，眼是细长内敛的，但她仿佛刚刚哭过，眼角沾染着点点红色，像是冷寂黑暗中摇曳的烛火，潦倒凄惶又美得渗人。

那女子被他盯着，身体微微发起了颤，却又极力控制着不让人轻易觉察，待街上搜寻的人走远了，才跪伏在法师脚下盈盈一拜，轻声细语地谢过法师。说她自小被卖作游女，今日终于鼓起勇气逃出柳町，却被一路追捕，幸而遇见法师出手相助。她直起身来，又再次拜倒，规整地向法师行了一礼。

“小女子名为奈良空，愿以身相谢，报答您的恩情。”

弥萢只是随意地摆了摆手。“不必。你此番出逃，可有带盘缠，可有去处？”

那女子脸上又露出了悲戚的神色，请求在此借宿一夜。弥萢将自己的表情放得缓和了一些，他意识到自己对她总不免带上一副面对奈落时的冷峻面孔，思忖着或许最近紧张过度，产生了太多不必要的敌意。虽然如此想着，弥萢还是下意识地再三闻过了女子身上的气息。

“那么如你不介意，可以陪我一起吃些东西，就算是报答我了。” 

奈良空的脸上这才终于显出了一丝神采，仅仅这一点就让人窥见她的动人，那面容混杂在朔月照下的冷辉和温暖的烛火中，像哀艳的白瓷娃娃逐渐融化滴落一般。弥萢随意叫了些菜过来，他慢条斯理地吃着，颇享受难得的闲暇时光，席间一度无话。坐在法师对面的奈良空虽已离开游女屋，举止间却依然具有优雅的风范，她端正地跪坐着，将破旧的衣摆也一并整整齐齐地垫在膝下，吃得虽不如艺妓陪侍那般夸张地具有仪式感，却也丝毫看不出是饿了许久的样子。她始终半垂着头，一板一眼认真地进食，没有发出任何声响，直到法师出言搭话，才抬起头来。

“你是花魁？”

“法师大人不苟言笑，想不到竟也通晓烟花柳巷之事。”奈良空习惯性地以袖掩唇，以眼神传达笑意。

奈良空起身为弥萢斟了一杯热茶，二人聊了起来。隔绝于人世太久，弥萢有许多想说的话无处与人言说，尤其事关奈落与他对众人的欺瞒，使他与梦心的书信往来也连带着蒙上一层阴翳，而面对奈良空这样置身事外的普通人，弥萢却骤然多了些亲切之感。这当中还存着放任奈落为祸世间，自己未能尽到应尽责任的微妙难言的心思。遇见流离失所之人，他难免多出几分愧疚。

奈良空十分恭敬地对法师说，您一定是位精通佛理、法力高强的大人。我从出生以来，还未曾亲眼见过妖物，许是我这平凡的生活，也多亏了法师大人在看不见之处的庇佑呢。

弥萢有些苦涩地回道：“白心上人曾说，若想深研佛法，则必得将浮名抛在脑后，心无二志，方可拯救众生。如今民不聊生，我云游于乱世间，妄图解决眼前的苦难，仅仅只有这一点愿望，却也无法达到，被自己的私欲所蒙蔽。离上人那样的境界，差得很远。”

奈良空并不言语，她以知晓法师苦闷的温柔眼神望着弥萢，奏起三味线来，仿佛能够包容法师今日倾吐的一切不如意的心事。

于是弥萢自顾自地说了下去，更像在自言自语，并未期待奈良空的回应，或许他想要的正是这名女子能像没有听见这番话一般将它们通通忘却，如同对待过眼云烟。他仰起头倚靠着墙，望着一言不发只是偶尔颔首应答的女子。

“世间有如此多难以忘怀之事，如同你精通的诗赋、乐理、管弦之道，今夜的佳肴。我时常以「心中常念来世，平居不远佛道」安慰自己，如何能不解风情断然离去？

然而当我如此卑鄙地留恋着世间时，却总想到人已经过于长寿了。往往是那些早逝的人守住了自己的道，虚名显赫之人晚年无非功成名就、子孙绕膝，却越发惧怕死亡，贪图长命百岁。如果只是渴望时间流动得更慢，要如何体会朝露消逝，云雾散去的美呢？

妖怪的生命又以百年计数，我们人的一生在他们眼中，如同蜉蝣夏蝉一般。他们却像人类一样繁衍孳息，渴望不老不死的愿望比人要强上千百倍。

奈良空小姐，近日我得知一个离奇的故事，一人在将死之际因强烈的恨意，使妖怪吞噬了他的躯体，借此获得了强大的力量，并将他所眷恋却得不到之物永恒地摧毁了。面对他们如此浓烈的执念，我竟常感到恐惧震悚，有时甚至觉得，是由于我的心性尚且不如妖物那般坚决所致。”

弥萢连续多日未曾睡过，又突如其来地伤时感怀，渐渐在这样平和的夜里感到有些疲倦。他示意奈良空停下手中的乐器，带着歉意望着她，好像自己的言论为素昧平生的人带来了什么负担，却又因那番不合时宜的倾诉感到和奈良空产生了更加纤微隐秘的亲近，于是他放任自己露出一点倦容，朝奈良空平缓地笑了，问她是否需要歇息。

“我会守着您的。”

奈良空点头致意，缓缓起身，向法师所在的一侧走了过来。夜色已深，她行动的步伐极为缓慢，还带有身处花魁道中的风姿，纤细的身体在摇曳的灯火中浮动飘摇，显得更加无依无傍，她走到法师的身旁坐了下来。

“我相信您。”

二人坐在室内一侧，他们此时离得很近，像两只寒夜里取暖的雀鸟，却保持了矜持的距离，只有垂落的衣摆偶尔靠在一起。弥萢并未忘记，天明后还要去寻找奈落，却越发倦怠起来，也许他还存着最后一次纵容奈落永远逃走的幻想，同时隐约感到自己遗漏了什么，在荒凉的夜里生出晦涩而难以言说的直觉，可他不愿去想，在多日的追逐游戏里想了太多，今天他累了，半闭着眼睛将法杖抱在怀中，渐渐垂下头来。

奈良空却缓缓睁开了眼睛，随着天色将晓，她将要逐渐变回弥萢最为熟知的半妖——奈落。当他恢复第一缕妖气时，弥萢像是感觉到了什么似的，怀中的法杖蓦地一紧，响起轻柔的叮当声。

弥萢没有醒来。奈落紧盯着微阖双目的弥萢，在溢出的稀薄妖气中释出了轻而又轻的幻术，那幻术并非任何高强法术，不过是轻微的障眼法，使人朦胧间在眼前投射脑海中最为熟悉或渴望的样子，以使他们松弛下来，感官变得迟钝，难以觉察环境的细微变动。奈落又极其谨慎地施放了一点妖气，同时身体渐渐向弥萢靠得更近，他似乎看见弥萢的双睫颤动过一下，又飞倏而逝，几乎像是幻觉。没有睁开眼，奈落再次集中了精神。

在那妖气浓烈到几乎将弥萢全然地包裹在内时，弥萢依然半寐着，并未醒来。

奈落试探性地将他冰凉的手挪了过去，覆上弥萢的手背，又将脸凑到离法师极近的距离，他伸出另一只手去探弥萢的睫毛，顺势抚上他的眼睑，沿着他下颌的线条描摹，又用了点力将其钳住了。即使是这样弥萢也没有醒，于是奈落更加放肆地伸手去抚摸他的躯体，弥萢法师在他面前显露出过于软弱的一面。让奈落忍不住想起，原来法师只是肉体凡胎的人类。

在那之后的情景，实在过于诡异，天色要亮了，奈落却依然保持着奈良空的模样，半跪在了弥萢法师的双腿间，以温顺又不知魇足的姿态将弥萢的亵裤褪了下来，将裸露在空气中的性器完全地吞入喉底。

奈落的行为充满挑衅，弥萢法师在这样剧烈的刺激中终于猛地睁开了眼，迷蒙地朝身下奈良空的方向望去，却依然像是梦游一般，没有生出任何下意识抗拒的动作。奈落反而意外地震惊，接着就对弥萢生出了鄙薄，他早恢复了全身的气力，蓄势待发地等待着弥萢大梦初醒，要在那一刻出手杀他。他从未想过弥萢竟对幻觉中发生如此靡艳的事无知无觉，几乎像是自觉放弃了抵抗，率先在游戏中败下阵来。

原来看似完美的法师不过是精虫上脑的凡夫俗子，奈落宣判了对手的败落。他开始恶意地以唇舌玩弄他，忍不住失望起来，他在看破弥萢藏于人后的强烈执念时兴奋得无以复加，几乎将唯一看破鬼蜘蛛真身的法师当成同类，当成他的对手。奈落想象的弥萢无懈可击，唯独没想过有朝一日弥萢如此轻易地败在最低级的幻术中，仅仅是幻想和花魁美人共处一室而已。

在情欲达到巅峰时，奈落将那性器从口中拔了出来，任那些射出的白液滴落在自己的额头上，流淌过自己的眉目，顺着他高挺的鼻梁蜿蜒着滑落了下来，落入他的口中。他伸出舌头将其卷入口中，望着身体不受控制地向后微仰着，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的弥萢，那张脸上脆弱不堪的神情。奈落改变了主意，为自己堪称绝妙的恶毒计策感到心满意足，他咽下弥萢的精液，笑了起来。

奈落决定要给予失败者永恒的羞辱。他把法杖从法师的怀中抽出，高高举起，猛地刺了下去——

弥萢在右手的剧痛中醒来了。

他睁眼，看见自己的右手已经出现了一个窟窿，汩汩不绝地往外冒着血，浸湿了他的整个手掌和身体右侧的袈裟。弥萢抬起头，大为震悚地看着奈落扔下了他的法杖，漂浮在半空中，对他讥讽地扬起了微笑。

弥萢再也无法从这场罪恶的追逐游戏中脱身。奈落甚至好心大度地提醒了失败者：风穴会将你慢慢吞噬，除非将我杀死。这诅咒是我送给你的最后一份礼物，愿你和你的子孙后代，永永远远、永生永世地，追逐在我的身后。

奈落得意洋洋地离去了，十分满足于自己的创想。他记得弥萢对奈良空说的那些话，充满了犹疑、倦怠、自我厌弃。弥萢要为他的软弱和松懈付出永恒的代价，毕竟人类的生命过于短暂，还不足以偿还他的罪。

奈落忍不住幻想弥萢法师虚伪的面孔被毫不留情地撕下后气急败坏地满世界寻找他的惨状，因为害怕绝后像只发情的狗一样摇着尾巴找女人求欢。弥萢法师再也无法藏身于高尚正义的理由背后，他追逐奈落只因被诅咒折磨得发疯。他要在弥萢每一次使用风穴时都往人群扎堆的地方去，让他亲手杀害他最爱的平民百姓，苟活在无辜的死亡中，每时每刻都为堕落成身负诅咒的怪物而痛苦，忏悔。

弥萢却没有像他想象的任何一种情形一样，在奈落的身后狼狈地穷追不舍。

他消失了。彻底地逃走，离开了。人间失去了他的踪影。

满布苔藓的小径绵延至深山深处，清寂的佛庵虚掩着门。引水筒被极厚的落叶掩盖，传出微弱沉闷的滴答声。

奈落终于找到了弥萢生前最后的住所。

在离住所不远处的森林中，有一块直径巨大的圆形空地，寸草不生，如同秃了一般。

弥萢只为自己修了一座衣冠冢。那墓一切方正线条分明，笔直垂穆，切面锋利如刃。

墓碑是一块方正的石板。上面没有名字，只留下弥萢离去之前深深凿出的刻痕：

「可断者断，可切者切。惟愿断绝子孙后裔。」

在毫不起眼的角落，还写着一行小字。

「遥忆过去，因果相挍。吾未赛了，祸及子孙。」

这便是弥萢生前最后的忏悔了。

奈落不知为何想起那个清晨，弥萢和奈良空的那一场缱绻性事，他突然犹疑起来。

弥萢在幻觉中望见的，究竟是谁的面容？是花魁奈良空，还是他，或是另有其人？

奈落恶狠狠地把墓碑上的遗言划得乱七八糟，直到看不出原有的字迹，才丢下匕首。他站在墓前沉思良久，尔后忽然像是想起了什么，神态又重新变得平静，转身离开了。

你不惜诅咒自己，切断此生与我的一切联系。可惜这墓是空的，你被风穴吞噬，死无全尸，你的踪迹会在世界上完全消失。而我将长久地存在下去，看着你的子孙永恒地陷入无法逃离的命运。

你还是失败了。

奈落跃上寺庙旁古树的枝干坐了下来，望见梦心将那个和弥萢长得一模一样的婴孩抱进了门，于是他轻轻抚摸着自己平坦的小腹，心满意足地笑了。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 差点写成《梦心外传》了......  
> 梦心是对于三人的复杂感情的区别其实可以看作是奈落对于他们三人感情的外化吧。  
> 毕竟情敌就是世另我（


End file.
